oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Motifa
"It was the dawn of a new day, when Motifa came to our Planet." ~Narrator Motifa is a big, beautiful, black goddess from the Fatbla Tribe. Her powers are unmatched. If she wished so, she could end our world in a second. However, she doesn't due to her friendship with Oney and the funni bois. Backstory Near the dawn of time, Motifa was born daughter to the matriarch of the all-female Fatbla Tribe, on a planet at the far corners of the universe. By far the most crazed and destructive of her sisters, the Fatbla Council motioned to exile her to a planet inhabited by creatures just as violent and irrational as her: the Planet Earth. Shortly after Motifa was expelled from her home planet, it was destroyed in a bloody war between her Tribe and the aggressive Eastsa. Sometime after "whumping" from the heavens upon the Earth City of Los Santos, an amnesic Motifa was intercepted by the United States Army. Locked in a science tube in a secret military fortress, she was made the subject of brutal experimentation as part of a government super-soldier program. (Other notable alumni of this program include Porchi, Bumblin' Burry, and The DynamoChimp.) With her killing instinct and natural Fatbla powers greatly enhanced, Motifa successfully escaped from the facility, murdering everyone who worked there on her way out. Without a home, cause, or any restraint whatsoever, Motifa continues to roam our planet to this day, driven only by her lust for white wives and her base impulses to destroy. Timeline * ????: Around the time of the Destruction of Fatbla, mysterious relics of untold power were apparently dispersed across our universe. Although they are still being catalogued, great precaution is kept to keep them from Her... * 1959: In April, Motifa's illegitimate son, Sean Bean, was born to an unknown white wife. Motifa sent the boy off to live with Spangy before flying off to promote birth control. * 1979: A much skinnier Motifa was working as a counselor at Camp Crystal Lake when Jason Voorhees attacked. After a potential white wife rejected her advances, Motifa manipulated Jason to exact revenge on her and all the other counselors. This will forever serve as an example of Motifa's insatiable lust for death and immense powers of influence. * 1994: There is a legend told among parts of Central and East Africa: when the Great Darkness arrests the growth of all life on our world, a hero carrying the blood of Motifa will appear to rescue the Spirit of Life. After 100 days of death, the chosen child was supposedly born and sent to dispel the Darkness. * 2001: On September 11th, Motifa smashed a flying police car into two passenger planes, causing them to crash into the World Trade Center in New York City. She also used her powers of telekinesis to cause a third and fourth passenger plane to crash into the Pentagon and a field near Shanksville, Pennsylvania respectively. Recognizing their greatest mistake to be the cause, the U.S. Military launched a successful cover-up operation to protect the people of the world from knowing the truth. * 2017: Motifa suddenly reappeared is Los Santos. After causing immense damage and taking thousands of lives, she returned to the blackness. The armies of the world stand ready should she ever appear again. Power and Feats * Invincibility * The power to unleash incredible amounts of energy, often leading to explosions (like immediately frying an old woman by punching the bus she was in) * The strength of a thousand cruise ships * Eye lasers (obtained at Bed Bath And Beyond with a coupon'')'' * Flight * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Super Sonic Speed * Gravity Manipulation * Instant Transmission * Infinite Lung Capacity and Resistance to Intense Barometric Pressure * Matter Generation (cars, trucks, etc) * Animal Affinity * Summoning the Spirits of Fallen Fatbla Sisters and Eastsa Warriors * Sick BMX Skills Arsenal * Grappling Gun, powerful enough to attach to the sun and change the normal day/night cycle. * The Thunder Dagger (relic of the Fatbla Tribe used to destroy everything in her path) * Car Gun * Friend Scanner * Moon Shoes Oney Plays Trivia! * She is stated to have obtained her guns by 'accidentally' flying into a gun store using her "moon shoes." * Despite her apparent interest in white women, she will occasionally make references to having a husband ("mah husban'"). It is unknown who this man is, where he is, or if he doesn't even exist and Motifa just isn't sure what the word husband means. * Motifa was born from a peach in the ocean of her home planet. * On Motifa's home planet, cars are driven sideways. * It's hard to piece her backstory together, as it is sorta inconsistent. * Motifa's only weakness is fences. * Motifa does not listen to Big Penny - his music is too modern for her. * She learns a new power every day. Since she is immortal that would mean she has infinite powers Quotes "You asked for a miracle but you got MOTIFA, baby!" "I'm just like you, except blacker." "Do not fear that which you do not undahstan'!" "Fuck this shit!! Shit ain't right!!" "My pussy stank." "My baby daddy smell like pasketti." "I've been looking for a white wife and you're the exact kinda bitch I want. Come with me, my dear, we're going to space!" "This is my pet Airplane!" "Get ready for my Thunder Dagger!" "Guns in America, the biggest problem." "Mah spririt animal guides me, blarh!" "Motifa.... never die, blarh!" "I look forward to being sent to your home in a box. Thank you!" Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:God Tier Category:Characters created by the Bois Category:Characters from Games Category:Friends Of The Bois Category:Pant Category:Horrors Category:Black Category:Character People